A SuperMartian Story
by Fruitloops313
Summary: Superboy is getting all worried when Miss Martian comes down with a mystery sickness.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**Chapter 1:**

Miss Martian had been on the team for a very long time and mostly every boy on the team liked her. (meaning Wally). Years went by and Miss Martian and Superboy had been dating for about 6 years. One day She became very weak and wasn't feeling all that great. She knew something was very wrong and Superboy could tell!

"M'gann? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Conner...I really don't know?" she said. Conner was getting very worried that this would probably end very bad. He picked her, he let her rest her head on his chest as he carried her to her room to rest. He knew he would have to past the others. As he did he saw Wally playing the wii with his girlfriend Artimes. Soon Robin saw them and gave Conner a worried face.

"Hey Conner what's going...on?" asked Wally.

"Not right now Wally, I have to bring M'gann to her room...there is something wrong with her...and i don't know what?" said Conner all worried.

"Conner..." came a quiet sound out of M'gann"s mouth.

"Yah?"

"I'm so very tired..."

Conner than relized that she was probably tired but how could he tell? Soon after a while He went on to check on her. She was awake looking for something.

"M'gann? you okay?"

"yah..."

"Hey come sit here next to me please?" asked Conner. That was the first time M'gann ever heard Conner say please.

"Sure..." He grabbed her arm and huged her. M'gann was blushing. She wasn't expecting that.

"M'gann don't ever scare me again..." he said sadly

"I scared you?"

"Yes...I thought you were going to..."

"Conner...I would never try to scare I was feeling well I was weak." Conner held his hand on her face and lend in for a kiss. M'gann had really scared Conner thinking at the end of all of this that she was going to die...

The next morning M'gann was making breakfast for the whole team. Suddenly Conner heard a loud crash he looked to see M'gann holding tightly on the wall. He ran over to see what was wrong?

"M'GANN? WHAT"S WRONG?" he yelled

"Its that feeling again..." she said weakly. She started to fall and he snatched her up before she landed on the hard cold floor. Now Conner was really worried...she wasn't tired she was sick!

**Chapter 2 is soon to come! This is my first FanFiction! :3 and I lover SuperMartian so this is for all of you SuperMartian fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything Young Justice.**

**Chapter 2:**

Conner knew that there was something wrong with his girlfriend. M'gann was getting weaker and weaker by the day, and each day Conner was getting more worried.

"Conner?" asked Wally.

"What!?"

"You better go see her, you need to be with her...she needs you."

"Kid...I don't know what is wrong with and I don't know how to help her?"

"You can help by being with her." said Robin. Conner then realized that she need him. Conner walk into her room to see her lying in her bed in pain. Conner can see how bad she is feeling. She turned her head to see Conner standing in her doorway. She wiped off the tears, she didn't want Conner to see. Conner walk over to her and sat on her bed. He grabbed her and hugged her. M'gann was holding tightly on his shirt pouring down tears of pain.

"What's gonna happen to me Conner?" she cried.

"M'gann, I will never let anything happen to you I promise." he said. There was a knock on the door it was Robin.

"Conner Superman and Batman want to see you." he said.

"M'gann I'll be right back." he said as he gave her a kiss.

"What do they want small boy?" asked Conner.

""They might have some answers for what is going on with M'gann." said Robin. They walk into a big room seeing Wally, Aqualad, Superman, and Batman.

"Superboy we think we might know what is wrong with Miss martian." said Superman.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"We think she has a virus growing inside of her." said Batman. Conner was in shock to hear that his girlfriend had a virus inside of her.

"I'm sorry Conner." said Wally. Conner got so upset he charged after him.

"SHE HAS A VIRUS INSIDE OF HER. IT'S KILLING HER!" yelled Conner.

"Superman will she make it?" asked Robin.

"There is a 50% chance that she might." answered Superman. Conner was surprised to hear this. That the only person he loved might die.

Later on that day he carried M'gann to his room. They laid on his bed. M'gann head was laying on his chest.

"Ahh!" she cried in pain.

"M'gann?"

"It's that sharp pain."

"Hey M'gann what do you wish for?"

"I don't Know?" (He was trying to make her forget the pain.) "Can I wear you tee-shirt?"

"Sure"

"And...never leave my side okay?"

"Sure no problem." They laid sleeping together. Her head lying on his muscular chest.

_Is she going live? Will she stop being pain? WHAT CAN I DO!_ thought Conner.

**What is gonna happen next.? I hope you guys like this one cause...I think this is gonna be very sad soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOUNG JUSTICE!** **To review M'gann has a virus growing inside and they don't know how to stop it.**

**Chapter 3:**

Conner just laid there with M'gann in pain as she kept on shedding tears of pain. Conner couldn't stand it anymore they need to find a way to heal. Her Uncle couldn't help. Soon M'gann drifted off to sleep, Conner lifted her head very gently and place it on one of his pillows. He quietly walk out of the room to the kitchen. He saw a note on the counter seeing it was from Wally.

_took Artemis to the movies be back soon -Wally_

Conner walk up to the fridge. He opened the metal door to see a draw locked he then realized that Wally told him that he and Artemis keep their liquor in there for party nights. Conner didn't care. He busted the door open with his bare hands. He looked to see the vary of liquor. There was Wine, Tequila, Beer, and so much more. He grabbed a beer and went outside to sit on the beach while he thought.

_what's gonna happen to m'gann? will she make it? i hope she does... _

He looked at the time to see it was getting late for that the full moon was showing. He walk into the kitchen to see Wally standing in front of the fridge with his mouth opened.

"What Happened here?!" Said Wally.

"I took some beer it can be replaced moron!"

"What's your problem? and where's M'gann?" asked Artemis

"She's sleeping in my bed."

"In your bed? Wired..."

"Whatever!" Conner moved on to see how M'gann was doing. He walk in to see her standing up. M'gann heard the door and looked over to see Conner in the doorway.

"M'gann! Your standing!"

"I know I woke up cause I heard Batman he called all of us. Just because I have sharp pain doesn't mean I can't stand."

"Batman called for us?"

"Yah didn't you hear?" he did hear a muffle in his head he forgot.

"Oh we better go!" That's what they all did. Once again the town was in trouble. The villen was destroying the town. As M'gann was throwing an attack she felt a really big sharp pain! She couldn't move suddenly a big wave knock her out of the sky and down onto the hard painful ground.

"M'gann!" yelled Conner.

**To be continued!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I don't own anything Young Justice!**

**Chapter 4:**

"M'gann!" yelled Conner rushing over dogging attacks. He look to see M'gann in pain but this time more than usual.

"CONNER!" yelled M'gann

"M'gann I'm right here what's wrong?"

"What's happening to me? Why am I in so much pain? Why won't you tell me What Superman and Batman told you!?" cried M'gann.

"M'gann I'm so sorry I-I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you were feeling. I was afraid to tell you."

"Conner you...can tell me anything..."

"You have a virus growing inside of you!"M'gann couldn't believe it that she has a virus growing inside of her!

"Oh GOD!" yelled Conner "I need to get you to a doctor and fast?"

"I could take her there for you?" yelled Wally.

"NO!" Conner was getting all upset now seeing that M'gann couldn't get her self up. Conner picked her and and ran back to the cave to find Superman and Batman. M'gann laid her head on his chest.

"Conner...Thank you..." said M'gann very quietly. That broke Conner! He brust into tears yelling as he ran faster. Once when they got there he saw Superman talking to Wonder Women.

"Please you have to help me!"cried Conner

"What happen?" asked Wonder Women

"She has a virus growing inside of her!" said Superman.

"A virus huh? You know had the same thing." said Wonder Women. "The only way to stop is to love her very much and kiss her on the lips before it's too late!"

"I love her very much she is the only person I love on this team!" as he said this he kissed her and her eyes opened wide open she smiled to feel no more pain and happy that Conner really loved her! She kissed him like there was no tomorrow she was so happy! After that they lived there life in as a couple for the rest of there lives and they lived happily ever after!

THE END  
**I hope you like I will be making a new story soon so I really hoped you guys liked it! YOUNG JUSTICE! :3**


End file.
